1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to monitoring the use of a single arm walking aid, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for monitoring a person's use and gait when using a single arm walking aid.
2. Description of Related Art
Persons with limited mobility may be provided or acquire a walking aid such as a walker, cane, crutches, etc. The walking aid is used to allow the user to move about while helping prevent falls which can cause further injuries. The walking aid also relieves pressure on various parts of the body depending on the type of walking aid used and how the walking aid is used. This may help prevent additional stress and injury to those parts of the body as well as allow those parts of the body to heal.
If the limited mobility is primarily to one side of the body, then a single arm walking aid may be used such as a cane or a single crutch. The limited mobility may be caused by an injury, arthritis, or other malady to a foot, leg, hip or lower back on one side of a user. The cane or single crutch can help reduce weight and pressure from the injured body part and assist with balance while the user is walking or otherwise moving about. The helps the user to safely retain mobility while relieving stress and allowing any injured body part to heal.